The prior art discloses hand-held machine tools, in particular angle grinders comprising an electronically commutated electric motor. Hand-held machine tools of this kind are available in various sizes and power classes. They are often difficult to design because, in particular, the geometric sizes of the components and the masses to be incorporated result in hand-held tools which are ergonomically unfavorable in terms of handling.